


Blushing Violet

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Fuuka knows what it’s like to not have friends, but there’s something other than the kindly desire to keep a lonely person company behind the interest she takes in a dark skinned foreigner in her college dorm. He may need friends, but she needs to find out for herself if what they say is true. Maybe they can help each other out. Anonymous commission.





	Blushing Violet

Fuuka knew what it was like to be lonely and not fit in. She'd been there herself once upon a time. Now in college, she was still a pretty shy girl, but she better understood her surroundings and that people could really use someone to extend a hand to them when they were in an awkward place, and her confidence actually managed to match up with her confidence enough that she felt like she should try to seek out the lonely when looking to make friends. Which was how her eyes fell onto Tyler.

A few weeks into school, people had begun to settle into friendships already, but Fuuka noticed not much in the way of anything for Tyler, who shared several of her classes. He was a foreign student, dark skinned and on the nerdy end of things, and it was clear that between awkwardness and the cultural barrier, he hadn't really found anyone to be around yet; Fuuka noticed him around the campus with his laptop a lot of the time, playing games or with his headphones on, shut out from everyone else, and something about him spoke to how it wasn't exactly a voluntary decision. That was all Fuuka needed to see to spring into action. Well, not all she needed to see, there may have been one other little guilty something going on.

A few peculiar videos she'd seen over the years left within Fuuka a deep, somewhat twisted little curiosity, one that had her wondering if it was true that black guys were 'bigger' and 'better', and as she looked at Tyler, at this shy nerd with his head down in his computer all the time, she felt like if he was as big as those guys she'd seen online, then it must have indeed been a universal thing. Maybe it was why her eyes had fallen onto Tyler specifically rather than any of the other people in the same dorm building as her, maybe she wasn't as concerned with helping someone lonely making a new friend as she was with sating her strange fixation on interracial sex, but it didn't matter to Fuuka now; she had to make her move on him.

She made her move during class when he wasn't wearing any headphones, asking him to come to her dorm room after her next class to 'have some fun'. She wasn't subtle about it and he seemed to understand her offer perfectly, but he was as confused as could be by the request, but with a kind smile Fuuka restated her offer and got him to agree he'd come by later. It was all going so well, but later that evening reality caught up with things a little bit as they both sat on the edge of her bed and truth came surging up: this was the shy leader the shyer. They made out nervously, inexperienced, fumbling kisses speaking to how neither had much of a grasp on what they were doing, but Fuuka wasn't going to let that stop her as she held tightly onto Tyler.

"Am I your first?" she asked softly.

"Yeah." Tyler was tense and a bit frightened by all this. Being called in so shamelessly and casually by a cute girl had him all kinds of flustered, and questions like that weren't happening. "Yeah, I've never had sex before with girl."

"It's okay, I'll guide you." Fuuka spoke through her kiss, fighting past the awkwardness. She'd had sex a couple times before, but she'd never had to take the lead on anything, never had to do what she was doing here. Her fumbling kisses were at least more than good enough for the nervous nerd she had before her, and she was able to use that to great effect in faking her way through things. Her hands began to reach down along his body, grabbing at his shirt and then at his pants, shivering as she started to feel the sensation of want surge up through her. "Although, I've never had sex with a foreigner before."

Nervous laughter followed, as Tyler just kept in with the kiss and did what he could to not fall behind. His hands fumbled at her body as he touched her, focusing mostly on her sides, but he couldn't help but take a few soft grabs at her breasts, which made Fuuka moan into the kiss and should have been the springboard to help him more confidently begin to touch her, but something was lost in the midst of it all and instead he kept his hands very respectfully to himself for the most part.

Fuuka knew she'd have to coax something out of him, and as she pushed him down onto his back, she was ready to go. "Lie down and get comfortable," she moaned, grabbing at his pants and undoing them eagerly. "I'll start you off." She bit her lip, eyes falling onto his lap as she began to greedily work to find what she had been waiting for, and as she got his pants open and off she was not at all disappointed by what she saw. A long, girthy black cock swung upward proudly, making her eyes go wide with pure excitement as she marveled, "It's so big!"

"Thanks," Tyler groaned, his response coming out quick under the uncertainty of what else he was supposed to do.

Shifting into position on the bed between his legs, Fuuka got right into work with eager moans, grabbing hold of his base and stroking it. "I've never seen a black cock in person before. I heard they were big, but this is... Nngh, this is the biggest dick I've ever seen, Tyler. I'm so happy." She leaned forward, next running her tongue up along his shaft, making Tyler squirm in surprise as she started in on him. "You're so impressive. I think we're going to have a lot of fun together, and maybe you'll even get to make a cute Japanese girl into a lover of black dick."

Steady licks started the pace off right, as Fuuka focused first and foremost on giving Tyler what she hoped would set a good pace for this in the way her mouth wet steadily back and forth in its loving oral treatment, taking great care to begin things on the right foot. Wanting nothing more now than to put her mouth to loving work on his cock and show Tyler a good time--and to have an even better time herself--there was something almost encouraging about the way she pushed forward, about the surging up of something exciting within her as she pressed forward, tongue lovingly caressing the cock every which way.

In the thick of it, Fuuka's shyness began to ebb a little bit, as she focused on her task with enough certainty and control that it stopped mattering so much whether she was nervous or not; there were more pressing matters to deal with. Goal-oriented and able to slip into something more concentrated and controlled, Fuuka's attention went toward the motions of her mouth, of her tongue slithering confidently along the cock, making for a nice, slick coating of saliva her hand worked all over with her strokes, making Tyler groan and his breath tighten as he felt her already blowing his mind. Fuuka was finally in a position where she had more experience than someone else, and she knew she could use that to great effect and that she could really get something going on here, as she shoved tightly up against him with her eyes on the prize.

By the time her lips wrapped around his cock, Fuuka had all but forgotten about her nerves as she sucked him down. "That feels amazing," Tyler groaned as she made a firm seal around his cock with her lips, perfect for her to begin shoving down further. If anything, losing hold of her shyness worked against Fuuka as she impatiently started to suck on his cock quicker, not bothering to build up anything any longer as her head moved up and down and her hand stroked along his cock, all feverish and excited and way faster than any of what she was doing needed to be. Impatient and hungry, all she wanted now was his cock.

She knew her line and wasn't about to take him into her throat, inexperienced and dealing with a big, unwieldy cock she was definitely not prepared to handle. Even with the blowjob she did give him, she could feel the pressure of his size, his girth making it a bit tricky to keep her mouth open wide enough, but she was too excited to care. Tyler's big, throbbing black dick was everything was she'd hoped it would be and more, and she couldn't now hold back on giving herself completely up to the panic and excitement she felt searing through her. The challenge was great, but that only excited Fuuka more, made this an even better and more fun rush of excitement to press boldly on through.

"Fuuka, that feels really great, please keep going." Tyler didn't know what to make of how Fuuka was going at his cock or what was behind the curious advance from the cute girl he didn't know inviting him over to fuck, but he was rapidly finding himself able to not care about nay of that, pushing it aside as he felt the hot embrace of her mouth wrapped tight around his cock. Pleasure took hold, and he groaned in excitement at the feeling of her eager blowjob, watching her head bob steadily up and down while she kept her grip tight on his shaft, jerking his cock off rapidly as she went for good measure. And there was a lot of cock.

Sucking her first black dick, Fuuka was delighted to find out she'd been right in her suspicions, and she showed him as much care and attention as she could as a result, moaning around his shaft as she pushed forward and gave it the sloppy, steady treatment it so sorely deserved, eager to deliver and to prove what she could do. Keeping up the motion and working hard to give Tyler the sucking he ached for, nothing was going to stop Fuuka now from embracing the excitement and the unfettered delight of just pressing onward and losing herself to the pleasure. Moans rumbled around the cock as she kept up the pace, kept moving and showing Tyler the pleasure he was in for, and nothing was going to dash her bold, aggressive hopes now.

Steady sucking noises kept the lurid beat, rising up over Tyler's groans as Fuuka worked quickly and impatiently, able to keep from pressing down too deep but not holding back much else as she worked at sucking and stroking his cock with feverish, needy glee, wanting nothing more than to have him come completely unraveled for her. Fuuka was out of control now, a moaning and eager mess pushing down boldly along the cock, ready to give herself completely up to the excitement and vindication of what she was feeling. This blowjob was all to help coax him from his shell, and she couldn't wait to get this big cock inside of her, but for the time being she found herself eager to just orally appreciate his impressive member and lavish him with the attention and praise she felt a big black dick was so sorely worthy of.

Fuuka's hard work paid off in short order, as Tyler groaned louder, reaching his peak and twisting in delight on the bed. "I'm cumming!" he shouted, cock erupting inside of Fuuka's mouth, and the delighted girl began to greedily gulp down every drop of it, moved in crazed, delirious glee as she kept her head moving, sucking him off through his orgasm and gulping down every drop of cum she could get without a shred of hesitation or care, soon rewarded with a clear through and a whole lot of spunk in her belly, her hand stroking him lazily to wring out the last few drops as he confessed, "I never came so hard in my life."

"Let's see if we can break that record too," Fuuka moaned, lifting up from his cock and beginning to undress, pulling off her clothes and watching as his eyes fell onto her body, especially her breasts, as she got herself naked and then shifted in toward his lap. "I bet you'll cum a whole lot more buried in my pussy, but there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" Fuuka wrapped her fingers tightly around his shaft and pushed herself down, not wasting any time in pushing right down onto his cock. "Oh my god, Tyler! Your cock is so big! I feel so full right now and I'm barely even down it yet."

Wasting no time at all in bouncing up and down his cock with gusto, Fuuka moved to sink further down his cock, aggressive and impatient in her approach as she made sure that she was getting herself down. Her hips rocked, every motion meant to push her down further, as Fuuka took her very first black dick and already found that she was definitely getting a taste for it. She felt herself opened up, forced looser by the thick penetration that tested her, and she was eager to pass, gripping him tightly as she forced her way further and further down, amazed by what she was feeling and craving more.

Watching in wide-eyed shock at the sight of Fuuka sinking into place and the excitement he felt bubbling up inside of him over the pleasure overtaking him, Tyler didn't know what to say as his hands nervously found their place on her hips, not even looking to guide her, just to hold onto her. Just to touch her as he watched her rocking up and down his shaft with eager, impatient motions that left him startled but very eager to see where this was going. This was a lot for him to process all at once, as he still had the lingering riddle hanging over his head of why Fuuka was here and why she wanted to hit on him in particular, but the pleasure quickly took over as he watched her move.

"I've always wondered if what they said about black men was true, and it--ah, fuck it was!" Fuuka raced quicker, picking up the pace as she hammered herself down onto Tyler's cock, greedily seeking all the pleasure she could get from the nerd she had pinned down beneath her. "Does my tight little Japanese pussy feel good around your huge foreign cock, Tyler?" Fuuka couldn't believe how vulgar she was being as she rode his lap, but it just felt right, felt like what she had to do to best express the burning delights surging up through her as she kept the pace on his cock, riding him as hard and as impatiently as she could in pursuit of pleasure above all else. This was the kind of thrill she craved, and nothing was going to stay in her way now.

"You feel so good," he agreed, not quite as confident in responding back so vocally and vulgarly, but at least confident enough that his hands found themselves drifting up toward Fuuka's breasts, grabbing hold of them and beginning to grope them as they heaved from the speed of her bounces. She whined as he felt her up, and as she leaned in a bit to give him better access, Tyler responded with even more groping, even more grabbing, hands finding a firmer and more confident embrace against all of her needy thrills. "And you look great."

"I feel great!" Fuuka gasped, head rolling back in ecstasy, body hammering down excitedly onto the needy cock she was riding. The feeling of utter fullness overwhelmed her as she raced feverishly onward, barely able to think through the panic and throbbing delight that she was throwing herself into with such vigor. This was everything she could have wanted it to be, and she could barely believe the sensations that followed, the infectious and vulgar delights she refused to stop or slow down. This was everything she had been looking for this whole time and now she was ready to just give in to it. "I've never felt as good as I do now with this incredible black cock in my pussy. It's better than I ever imagined it would be."

Stubbornly and feverishly racing toward release, Fuuka was out of control, bouncing harder and faster, racing with impatient vigor toward the inevitable and refusing to slow down for anything. She could feel herself winding up amid the fever and heat, burning hotter as she slammed down onto Tyler's cock. There was a need within her to give her all to the chaos and the excitement, and nothing was going to hold her back now as she pressed boldly onward, feverishly seeking what she could get as she felt awakening within her all the lust that had been simmering behind her curiosity all this time.

Tyler could tell that him being black was a big part of this and that it was an appeal he ought to play to. It was a bit crazy, but he felt like he ought to feed into it, groaning, "You love that black dick, don't you?" as he gave her ass a timid swat. He was still very much unsure what to do about any of this, how to feel about the ravenous blue haired girl pushing against him and unapologetically seeking indulgence and perverted delights, but he knew he wanted to keep this going. If talking dirty and feeding into Fuuka's shameless and growing interracial kink was the key to having a good time then Tyler was happy to oblige and give Fuuka everything she craved as he groped her tits.

"I do! I love being so full of this amazing cock. Black is better, and I'm not afraid to admit it all!" Feverish and needy, Fuuka could barely believe just how much she was giving into this, how much the lust was getting her carried away and desperate, but she didn't want it to stop for anything, keeping up her greedy and feverish pace as everything burned her up so hotly from within she could barely think through the sweet haze of surrender. This was everything she could have asked for, and atop Tyler's cock she was finding the key to something more sexually confident than she'd ever felt before. "So please, Tyler, cum in this tight Japanese pussy and teach it the virtues of big black dicks!"

Amid all the friction of Fuuka's hot, tight pussy wrapped snug around his cock and the sight of the pretty girl bouncing in his lap, Tyler thought it couldn't get any better. This was already the best thing he could have ever imagine,d and to feel the excitement surging up through him as he and Fuuka writhed in ecstasy together just felt right. But then she asked him to cum inside, and everything changed. The startling shock of the depraved request threw him, made his hips buck and nervous yells rise up from his lips as he lost control, shocked and throttled into sudden, vulgar action. His cock erupted, Fuuka crying out in surprise as she suddenly felt the flood of hot, gooey cum filling her up, another big load satisfying the depraved and needy ache within Fuuka to just feel something. Bucking and awash with excitement, Fuuka came too, crying out his name as she lost herself to the ravenous delights that completely unraveled her.

"Your cock is incredible," she whimpered, fingers fumbling against his chest as she found herself overwhelmed by the pure want and hunger that overtook her. "I've never--that was the best orgasm of my life." With a whine, Fuuka rolled onto her back and took Tyler with her, pulling him on top of her and whining, "But I want more. Fuck me now. You can do it. You and that amazing black cock can fuck me right, you just have to try."

Everything up that point had been a matter of Fuuka pushing boldly forward and dragging Tyler down into whatever she sought, about making him surrender to whatever it was she wanted. But now, he found himself on top of Fuuka, lying in place and shuddering under the confusing weight of her desperation and excitement crashing down upon him. Fuuka demanded he take over and there didn't seem to be much of an option there. He knew he had to move, had to respond, as he nervously drew his hips back, some of his big load starting to leak out of the whining girl, before he thrust back into her again, making her gasp in excitement as he began to experiment with things. Working steadily and slowly back and forth, he started off as well as he thought it was going to get.

"That's it," Fuuka moaned, clutching Tyler tightly, bright eyes staring eagerly up at him as she tried to keep him focused on her and moving eagerly. "Don't need to go fast. Your cock is so b-big that it feels good just as long as it's inside of me." She bit her lip, head rolling back as she leaned against the bed tightly, letting the pressure and excitement overtake her with raw, unflinching vigor. She didn't hold anything back here as she felt the cock rocking in and out of her, felt the pressure bubbling up so hot she could hardly bear it.

Even in the midst of her cock lust and ravenous discovery, Fuuka wanted to remain the supportive, friendly girl who was helping build up Tyler's confidence. With her bright smile and her encouraging moans, she focused now on coaxing Tyler out of his shell and on getting him to a point where he could fuck her raw. For both their good, she promised, even if it wasn't as easy a sell as it should have been. To her surprise, Fuuka was successful, feeling the thrusts picking up the pace as Tyler fucked her steadily, confidence helping to carry him as he began to get a feel for what he was doing, not going at Fuuka as hard as she'd gone at him, but still finding his way toward it.

"Take this big black cock," Tyler groaned. 'You'll never want anything else by the time I'm done with your pussy." He didn't sound quite so convincing, but it didn't matter. As Fuuka's fantasy became a reality she was too engrossed in the thrill of actually being fucked and having those words said to her to care, whining in excitement as she nodded in agreement. His indulgence of her growing kink was enough to keep Fuuka from caring about specifics or anything of the sort, as she focused just on getting fucked and on pressing boldly, eagerly forward, craving more of everything he was giving her as she let herself become utterly carried away by the excitement of just being taken.

"I don't!" Fuuka moaned. "Black is better, and I don't want anything else. None of the Japanese cocks that have ever fucked me compared to yours, Tyler!" Her body writhing hotly on the bed, as the excitement throbbed hotter and she grew increasingly desperate, craving the need that threatened to boil over inside of her as she gave herself completely up to the chaos. This felt damn good, better than it maybe had any right to, and she was ready to surrender to every last bit of it in the name of achieving the craven indulgence that tore her up from within. Fuuka was right where she wanted to be and loving every second of this new insanity.

Faster still, Tyler thrust down into Fuuka, doing everything he could to satisfy her and to give her the pleasure she craved, finding his footing as he did so and winding up to better understand what he was doing and how this was gong to work. He was so hungry that he just wanted to succumb to it. To know he was not only fucking Fuuka, but that she was coming unraveled for him so much and feeding into his excitement, made for something just so powerful and so incredible that he just wanted it. He gave in to something powerful and insane, the pressure that took hold of him keeping him moving and feverish, keeping up the pace. Fuuka said he gave her the best orgasm of her life, and he hoped to beat that out now.

"Can I cum in you again?" Tyler asked, panting heavily and groaning as he worked to push down into her as hard and as fast as he could. "It felt really good the first time."

"You can always cum in me. My pussy is made for black cocks to cum into, please give me everything!" Fuuka was uncontrollable now, and the mere threat of another creampie helped push her hotly over the edge, making her yell in excitement as pleasure surged hotly up through her and she thrashed in ecstasy through the pleasure, burning up under the pressure and feeling as good as good could be over the excitement. She was out of control, gasping for more and twisting hotly about as the sensations crashed into her and refused to let up. Tyler, unable to contend with the sudden clenching of her hot pussy down around his cock, surrendered in short order too, his cum flooding deep into her needy hole as he gave Fuuka her second straight creampie.

But before she'd even felt her head stop spinning, Fuuka gave an eager whine of, "More. I'm hooked on your big foreign cock, and I need more. Let me up, fuck me doggy style next."

After three loads and all of the many things she had said, Tyler felt something inside of him shift. The shy, pretty girl in some of his classes was clearly someone else now, and burning inside of Tyler was the need to keep that going and feed those flames, to explore where this went and what pleasures awaited him. As she shifted into position, he moved to grope at her ass and her tits, feeling more confident and eager now, like his cock could really do something special and like this whole insane spree was catching up to him. He was ready now, confident, and as he watched Fuuka get down on her hands and knees, her butt up high and her dripping, wrecked pussy calling out to him, he felt like he could finally go.

Fuuka was ready for Tyler to take her again, but not so much for how he actually took her, for the suddenness of his cock slamming forward into her tight hole and immediately beginning to fuck her deep and hard. Fuuka yelped in shock at the sudden penetration, at the feeling of his big dick shunting into her tight hole and getting right to work at pounding away at her, making her whine and buck under the pressure and the suddenness of it. "Tyler!" she cried out as she felt him taking it to her faster now, hands seizing her hips as he got to work.

Just as a fat black cock could turn the shy, kind Fuuka into a foul mouthed snow bunny, the constant begging and encouragement of the ravenous Fuuka had managed to awaken all of the pent up sexual frustration within Tyler that he always pushed down and fought against, but which now surged powerfully up within him as he took to hammering forward and fucking her with deep, brutal strokes. The excitement was far more than Fuuka was prepared for, as she whined in surprise at the suddenness of his thrusts and the ferocity behind them, and Tyler was just as surprised he even had this in him, but as he took it hard to Fuuka from behind he didn't for a moment shy away from whatever this meant.

"Ah, take me! Pound me with that fat black dick and make me yours!" Fuuka shoved her ass back eagerly against his lap, shivering in excitement at the sensations and thrills that overtook her, at the way that she found herself unrelentingly fucked into pure, blissful submission. This was everything she'd been looking for and she couldn't hold back now, as she felt herself wound up too tightly to care and too horny to stop. Down on her hands and knees, she got everything she'd been looking for, and the thrill of being fucked this hard and this well was everything to Fuuka now. "You're doing so well Tyler, I'm so proud of you!"

Tyler was eager to keep moving, holding tight onto Fuuka and pounding her with all he had, surprised he had all this in him and that he could keep it all going, but as long as this was turning out so well for him he felt like he had good reason to push on and to continue using her as hard as he could. This felt like a once in a lifetime shot at something beautiful, and he couldn't shy away from that now just because of nerves. No, he was going to leave an impression, going to fuck Fuuka as hard as he could and give her everything she wanted, do right by her as she indulged in her own desperate games and kinks. What had once isolated him from the rest of the campus, not only foreign but the only black student to be found, was now oddly the one thing that made him a lucky, lucky man, as he was the only one who Fuuka could indulge in her fantasies with, and something inside him hoped this was the start of something.

A deep, hard pounding from the big cock was everything Fuuka had wanted and it bore down upon her too hotly to bear, as she lost herself to the winding, bucking bliss without hesitation, calling out Tyler's name as she came again in short order, inexperience and excitement catching up with her as she came with a hot whine, her pussy once more clutching down around the excited and even less experienced cock, begging it for its cum. Tyler called Fuuka's name in turn as he slammed into her pussy and creampied her for the third time in a row, making her whole body light up with burning, satisfied bliss as she felt the sweet caress of something more powerful than she knew what to do with.

"I love black cocks," Fuuka panted as she felt Tyler withdraw, both of them panting heavily as the excitement and exhaustion finally caught up with them.

"That was amazing," Tyler groaned, and unfortunately for him, the mood began to ebb again. He'd been able to keep the excitement riding high in the heat of the moment, but now calm quiet set in, and he found himself nervous and awkward as he sat there on the bed, staring at Fuuka's pussy leaking with cum, not sure what to say suddenly. His cock wasn't going down and he still wanted more, but there was just something about phrasing it that suddenly felt difficult again. "Can we--is the--I don't have any class for the rest of the day, and if... Could we go again?"

Fuuka groaned as she lifted herself up, quickly throwing herself down against him and tugging him on top of her as she lay down again, grabbing hold of his cock and guiding it right up toward her pussy. "You don't even need to ask. My pussy is open to black cock twenty four hours and a day."

Tyler had been so nervous about the idea of even asking again, but he had no idea that almost every day for the rest of the semester, Fuuka would be inviting him to 'study' in her dorm room.


End file.
